


Another Game: Yu-Gi-Oh the Gathering

by Mindbleach



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Another Game [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindbleach/pseuds/Mindbleach
Summary: Worlds collide as Seto Kiba challenges Yugi to a strange new game.





	1. Part 1

It was fresh into the halcyon days of summer and the gang was all packed into gramps’ kame game store. Joey and Tristan were arguing about whether Capsule Monsters or Heroclix was the better game (though neither were convincing) while Yugi and Tea played a game of Go in the back, though Tea’s mind seemed to be elsewhere as she lazily gazed at the door.

 _I wish he’d at least take the puzzle off that stupid chain_ , Tea thought to herself, _does he think he looks hardcore or something?_ Her focus never wandered far from the door, though she was sure in the back of her mind that Yugi was prattling on about something she couldn’t be bothered to hear right now.

“... and that’s why card advantage is the second most valuable resource you can have!”, Yugi concluded, answering a question no one had asked. But before Tea could come up with another comment to pretend she was still listening the door exploded open.

“What’s up, _peasants_?! Any of you _amateurs_ up for a _real game_?” Seto Kaiba loudly announced before looking, somehow correctly assuming that they would all just be sitting there. He produced a deck of cards from one of his belt pouches, bearing a logo slightly similar to, and yet legally distinct from the Duel Monsters logo.

“Why that looks like a deck of Magic cards!” Yugi’s grandpa helpfully announced.

“Shut up old man, I wasn’t talking to you.”

“H-hey! That’s just rude!” Yugi, slightly indignant, rose up from the table to yell sheepishly.

 _Man, Yugi can’t be even slightly cool when he’s not serious about winning a game_ , Tea thought to herself.

“Yeah, you wanna take this outside, punk?!” Threatened Joey as he and Tristan slammed up from their respective chairs.

“No, I want to play a game of Magic: the Gathering with someone who I would generously describe as the second best gamer in town, which is neither of you, Beavis and Butthead.” Kaiba replied flippantly.

“And why should I play you if you’re being such a _jerk_?!” Retorted Yugi.

“Because, dumbass, I’ll open up a bigger, better game store across the street from this crapshack if you punk out or loose.”

“That’s both hurtful and fiscally irresponsible!” Grandpa exclaimed.

“Money is something that peasants like _you_ worry about. Me? I’ve got all of the time and money to build the world’s best Magic: the Gathering legacy deck!”

While that exchange occurred something fantastic, and yet by this point utterly mundane happened within Yugi Muto: he surrendered his will to the ancient Pharaoh Yami in order to become the vessel of the King of Games.

“I doubt a spoiled brat like you would even know how to handle a _real_ legacy deck.” Yami taunted as he strolled behind the counter. “In fact, I’m so sure I can win, I’ll play you with a preconstructed deck.” He plucked a deck from the rack. “A _Kamigawa_ preconstructed.”

“Y-you son of a bitch! How dare you not take me seriously?! I ranked as Forbes’s number one ‘Thirty Under Thirty’, and I’m not even _seventeen_!”

“Well, if you _really_ think you can beat me, then why don’t you put something on it? I’m sure you’ve already bought the deed to that building across the street; why not put that on the line? Unless of course you don’t think you can beat a Kamigawa pre-con with a legacy deck.” Yami knew exactly where to put in the screws on Kaiba. The kid was an easy read, and in Yami’s time he’d seen plenty of entitled fools just like him.

“This is nuts, Yoog!” Yelled Joey.

 _This is so hot_ , thought Tea.

“That deck is coming out of your allowance!” Chided gramps.


	2. Another Game: Yu-Gi-Oh the Gathering pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues as Seto's game with Yugi begins!

Seto never imagined that Yugi Muto wouldn’t even bother to build a deck against him. He thought of all the legacy staples that he had hired actors to come into Kame Game and buy out in the week leading up to this. And more importantly he thought of all the legacy metagame cards he put in his deck that will be totally useless now. _Damn that Muto, he must have seen right through my deck building technique, now he’ll never activate my Archive Trap cards._

Nonetheless, if there was ever a thing that Seto Kaiba had unyielding faith in, it was himself, so he agreed to Yugi’s upping of the ante, keeping in the back of his mind that if he lost he could just open up a store across the street out of spite.

“But Yugi! How can you know that this creep won’t back out of the deal?” Blurted Tristan. He was standing there for a while, but didn’t want to seem rude by cutting anyone off.

“I can write and notarize a contract! Did I ever mention I have a law degree?” Gramps helpfully inserted.

 _Well shit_ , thought Kaiba, _but whatever, it’s not like this kid is really some kind of literal King of Games or anything. That would just be stupid._

“So shall we sleeve up and start playing?” Yami taunted.

“Sleeves are for poor people who can’t afford new cards! I love the feeling of the raw deck sliding against my fingers.”

“Yeah I bet you do, creep! You wanna give us any rusty trombone tips while you’re at it?” Joey jeered.

“Oh grow up, Wheeler.”

“Why don’t you stop fingering your deck and shuffle some cards?” Tristan piled on.

“Seriously? What are you guys? Five years old?!”

“Yes, let’s all settle down-” Yami started.

“Thank you. Finally.”

“-but I would like you to wash your hands before touching my cards.” Yami continued.

Kaiba’s face contorted in rage as the store erupted in laughter around him. _They won’t make a fool of me this time This time I’ll regain my reputation by wiping the floor with this half-scale punk._

“Well Kaiba, I’m done shuffling. Are you going to play, or just sit there and look pretty?” Yami jibed.

The boys made an uncomfortably long bout of eye contact before drawing their first hands. Upon seeing his cards Kiba threw his head back and laughed.

“You’ll never beat this hand in a million years, Yugi Muto! ‘Might as well give up now!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Replied Yami, _Now all I have to do is figure out how to play this game, he thought to himself._

“I’ll start this off”, Kiba blurted, “Fetchland, crack for Stomping Grounds into Noble Hierarch.”

 _Jee, this all sounds like something Kiba’s just making up on the spot_ , pondered Yugi, _but it looks like I have to use ‘lands’ to pay for other cards._

“Hey, don’t forget your damage!” Shouted Tea “That fetchland plus the shockland brings you down to 17!”

Kiba sneered across at Tea, “I had no idea you played, perhaps I should be dueling you instead of Muto here.”

“Don’t count me out just yet,” Yami commanded, “I play a Swamp, and with it, Nezumi Shadow-Watcher!”

“Hah! Don’t make me laugh! I almost feel insulted by your trash cards. Now _here’s_ a real creature.” Kaiba says as he plays a Misty Rainforest and a Tarmogoyf. “This is the strongest creature in the game! It’s strength grows with each new kind of card I put in my graveyard!”

 _It doesn’t look like much yet, but I bet that Kaiba can make that creature enormous as the game goes on_ , thought Yugi “I play a land, and Umezawa’s Jitte!”

“Jitte?! Impossible! How can that card be in a starter deck?!”

“Anything’s possible when you believe in the heart of the cards! Or have you still not learned that lesson?”

“Keep your emotional drivel to yourself, peasant! I attack with Tarmogoyf, sending you down to nineteen, and play the planeswalker Jace the Mindsculptor! Jace is one of the best cards in the game! Do you really still think that you can win?!”

“You’re too full of yourself, Kaiba. I play a land and cast Rend Flesh, killing your Tarmogoyf!”

“You think that’s the best I’ve got?! I activate Jace’s zero to filter my hand, then I Ponder and Brainstorm.”

“It looks like you’re just searching through your deck, aren’t you going to play anything?”

“Oh, I’ve got exactly what I need for next turn, Muto!”

“Don’t worry Yugi!” Shouted Tea “This creep doesn’t even know when to use Brainstorm properly! He played it during his main phase as if he was playing Duel Monsters!”

“Shut up, wench! No help from the peanut gallery!” Kiba spat out through a barely contained, frothing rage.

“Maybe you should focus on the game, Kaiba, you might learn a thing or two.” Yami Deflected “I’m attacking your Jace with my Nezumi Shadow-Watcher.”

“That pitiful thing? It’s a 1/1! I’m not even going to bother blocking that.”

“That’s your biggest flaw Kiba, you don’t care about your cards! I use Ninjutsu to replace my Shadow-Watcher with Okiba-Gang Shinobi! They deal three damage, destroying your Planeswalker!”

“What?! No! How can Jace die so easily?!”

“Just like that Kaiba! Do you want to concede yet?”

“Never! I can never lose to the likes of you, Yugi Muto! In fact, I think you’re in trouble now that I can play my Knight of the Reliquary!”

“Oh no, Yugi!” Tristan exclaimed, “That creature gets bigger with every land in Kaiba’s graveyard! And he already has _two_!”

“That’s right Muto, and she’s already bigger than your pitiful rat ninjas!” taunted Kaiba

“Well we’ll see how long that lasts! I cast Horobi’s Whisper, which destroys any non-black creature I choose!” Yugi retorted

“Oh really? In response, I exile a Brainstorm in my hand to play Force Of Will, which counters your pathetic instant. Your play, ‘King’.”

 _Damn it_ , thought Yugi, _I had no idea it was possible to play a card without an untapped land to cast it_.

“I use my remaining mana to equip my ninja with Umezawa’s Jitte and attack!” said Yugi, defiantly.

“Hah! You really think I’m such a fool as to block when Jitte can clearly kill my knight after combat?”

 _Just as I’d hoped_ , thought Yugi, _Kaiba thinks I’m focused on killing his knight when really I’m collecting counters on my Jitte to win by boosting a creature to lethal damage faster than he can buff his knight._

“I attack with my Knight of the Reliquary, bringing you to 15 life, and play another Knight!” Declared Kaiba

“Well I’ll play a second Horobi’s whispers on your untapped knight, allowing me to attack with my Shinobi once more! You’re at 11 Kiba, and it’s your move!”

“You think you have me cornered just because your Jitte can boost your creature to lethal next turn, don’t you? Well come at me! I pass my turn.”

“Alright Kaiba, I attack with my Shinobi and remove four counters from it to give it +8/+8, which is exactly lethal!”

“Well I block, obviously. Are you really relying on such dull tricks?”

“Ah, but you’ve fallen right into my trap. I cast Ragged Veins on your Knight, allowing all damage dealt to it to be dealt to you too! You’re at zero life Seto, looks like I win.”

“Noooooo!” Kaiba screamed “How could this be?! It must be these stupid cards! How could I possibly be expected to win with this wretched deck?!”

“Fair’s fair, Kiba boy! Looks like the old Kame Game Store is getting an expansion across the street, I wonder what I should put there. Pachinko machines? Maybe an arcade?” Yugi’s grandfather trailed off, lost in thought.

With a jolt, Kaiba stood up and turned to leave, letting his deck and the shame that came with it remain on the table “I won’t forget this Yugi, not by a long shot!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out, a-hole!” Joey zinged as Kaiba stormed out.

~~~

Hours later in a dusky alley two figures meet.

“What the hell was that?! You told me that Yugi had never played Magic before!” Kaiba raged.

“Well I guess Yugi’s just better than you at one more thing.” Tea taunted back with a chuckle.

Kaiba stepped close enough that he could be heard by just a whisper, so close that Tea could feel his breath on her. “You fucked me Tea, you knew that he would humiliate me and you fucked me!”

“Look, I got what I wanted from it, and Yugi was there just like I told you he’d be. Why can’t you just be happy to socialize with people for your own age for once instead of that creepy little brother of yours?”

“Oh, that’s not all you got from it. I payed you a handsome reward and you better fucking remember that I _will_  collect on that debt, _however_ I choose fit.”

Kaiba exits the alleyway to his idling limo, leaving Tea to curse him from the buzzing darkness.


End file.
